Save Me
by Kenz497
Summary: What will happen when someone close to Mackenzie dies and she becomes abused by the only person she has left? Will she run to her best friend, Joe, for help? ****its a lot better than it sounds!**** RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Hey Kenz, what's up?" I'm Mackenzie, Kenz for short. **_

"_**Hey Joe! Where's Kevin and Nick?" I answered as I stepped into the Jonas household. Oh yeah, the Joe Jonas just happens to be my best friend. I'm also friends with Kevin and Nick, but Joe was the first person I met when I first moved to California with my sister when I was 13, which was 5 couple years ago. My parents died in a car accident and since my sister, Nina, was 21, she decided to become my legal guardian. A couple months after we moved, she met her boyfriend, Chris, and they just recently became engaged.**_

"_**They took Frankie to the park for a while." He replied.**_

"_**Oh okay." We headed up to Joe's room and just sat on his bed talking.**_

"_**So how are the plans for your sister's wedding going?" Joe asked.**_

"_**Pretty good. Only a month left. I'm really excited! The hotel is beautiful and tomorrow I'm going to a dress fitting with Nina and the bridesmaids." I answered.**_

"_**Sounds fun." He said, smiling that gorgeous smile of his. I have always had a little crush on Joe but recently it has been getting stronger and I've noticed that Joe has been acting a little different around me, too.**_

"_**There is something I wanted to ask you, though." I said.**_

"_**Sure, what's up?"**_

"_**Um, will you be my date…you know, for the wedding?" I had been meaning to ask him this for a couple weeks now, but every time I just chickened out.**_

"_**Yeah, definitely!" He answered.**_

"_**Really? Awesome! Thanks so much!" I said, and gave him a hug.**_

"_**No problem." It was silent for a couple seconds but then I said,**_

"_**Do you want to go swimming?"**_

"_**Sure, lets go." He went into his bathroom to get changed and I grabbed a bathing suit from one of the guest rooms. I had some of my clothes here because I practically lived here. After I got in my bathing suit, I put my shorts and tank top over it, grabbed a towel, and headed down to the pool. Joe was already down there and I got an idea. I snuck up behind him and shouted 'boo' in his ear, then pushed him in the pool. He screamed like a girl and I just laughed.**_

"_**I can't believe you just did that!" He shouted playfully at me. He then leaped out of the pool and started to run after me. I screamed and started to run away but was to slow and Joe scooped me up over his shoulder.**_

"_**Joe put me down!" I screamed and started slapping his back.**_

"_**Let me think about that…uh, no." He answered. He walked over to the pool and was about to throw me in when I remembered my phone was in my pocket.**_

"_**Joe, wait! My phone is in my pocket!" **_

"_**Oh don't worry, I'll buy you a new one." He replied and then threw me in the pool but I held onto him, pulling him in with me.**_

"_**Gotcha again." I said, giggling.**_

"_**You just wait. You better sleep with one eye open tonight."**_

"_**Okayyy Joe." I said and took off my tank top and shorts leaving me in my bikini.**_

" _**Oh and thanks for ruining my phone." I continued.**_

"_**I said I would buy you a new one!"**_

"_**Yeah, you better. You know phones can cost a lot these days."**_

"_**Hey, I'm a rockstar, I can afford it. I'll buy you any phone you want."**_

"_**Aww thanks Joe!"**_

"_**No problem." **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RECAP: "Hey, I'm a rockstar, I can afford it. I'll buy you any phone you want."

"Aww thanks Joe!"

"No problem."

The next hour was spent talking about plans for the wedding and when Joe was going to take me shopping for a new phone.

"We can go later today if you want." He said.

"Joe, it's okay. You don't really have to get me a new phone. I get an upgrade in like a month." I replied.

"No, it's cool. I did ruin your phone and you can't go a month without a phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I told you, I'm a rockstar, I can afford it!"

"Okay, fine. I guess we'll go later today." I gave in.

"Alright, that's cool." He replied. A couple minutes later, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie came home and out to the pool.

"Hey Mackenzie!" Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie. Did you have fun at the park?" I answered.

"Yeah! We played tag, and hide and seek, and on our way home, we got ice cream!"

"Ooh, that sounds like lots of fun!"

"Yeah it was!" He then ran into the pool screaming 'cannonball' and Nick and Kevin followed soon after.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I repeatedly got splashed by water.

"Thanks, guys thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome." Nick replied with a grin.

"Hey do you guys want to play Marco Polo?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah sure, buddy!" I answered and Joe, Nick, and Kevin agreed also. Frankie started.

"Marco!" Frankie shouted.

"Polo!" We replied. He started to venture my way so I quickly but quietly moved.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Frankie then swam over to Kevin's direction and Kevin, being the nice guy that he is, let Frankie tag him.

"Aw man, you got me Frank!" Kevin said.

"Ha ha! Now you're it!" Frankie replied. Kevin counted to ten and then said,

"Marco!" He said.

"Polo!" Kevin turned in my direction and started to come towards me.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I tried to answer more quietly. He started to come my way and I tried to move quickly but without making any noise.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Kevin then jumped towards me and I tried to swim away but he grabbed my foot.

"No! I'm so bad at this game!" I laughed.

"You're it!" Kevin replied. I made my way to the middle of the pool, closed my eyes, and counted to ten.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I kept moving around the pool but whenever I would get close to someone, they disappeared.

"Guys, this game is never going to end!" I heard Frankie answer 'oh well' and I swam over to where I heard his voice but no one was there.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I heard some movement behind me but ignored it.

"Marco!"

"Polo." I heard a soft whisper in my ear that sent chills up my spine. I opened my eyes and turned around, bumping into Joe's chest.

"Woah! Gosh, Joe, you scared me!" He laughed and answered,

"Sorry, but at least you tagged me."

"Yeah, finally!" I said. "Hey, what time is it. It felt like that game lasted forever!" I got out of the pool and checked my phone.

"It's 3:00." I said.

"Do you want to go now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. We both dried off and headed inside to get changed and left to go to the Verizon store. When we arrived, Joe put on sunglasses and a hat so there were less chances of getting recognized. He also made me put sunglasses and hat on too. We got out of the car and kept our heads down, quickly making our way inside.

"Okay, go ahead. Pick any phone you want." He said.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to do this." I replied. Joe gave me a look that said 'do I have to tell you again?'

"Okay, okay." I said and laughed. We looked around and I was deciding between getting the Alias 2, the enV 3, and the enV touch.

"Which one should I get?" I asked Joe.

"I don't care. Which ever one you want." He replied.

"You're not helping." I said. "Really, which one should do you like?"

" Umm, I guess I like the Alias 2." He said.

"Alright, then that's the one I want." I answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay." We went to go pay and the total was $200 dollars.

"That's was a lot of money." I told Joe as we were walking back to the car.

"It's fine." He said.

"Thank you!" I replied and gave him a hug.

"No problem."

AN- I know that this is really boring but it will get better I promise! Please leave a review if you read! Thanks3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thank you!" I replied and gave him a hug.

"No problem." We climbed into Joe's car and headed back home. I stayed for dinner and then decided to go home because I had a long day tomorrow. Joe walked me out to my car.

"Are you gonna be home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brothers and I have a photo shoot tomorrow and then an interview at 1:30, but we'll be home by 4:00."

"Alright, maybe I'll be over after dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I hugged him, then got in my car and left. When I got home, it was around 7:30 and I saw Chris sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked. I could tell he was a little drunk.

"It was fun." I replied.

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I had dinner at Joe's."

"Oh," He paused and gave me a weird look, then continued, "okay." I turned around and rolled my eyes as I made my way upstairs. It's not that I didn't like Chris, he is just kind of an awkward person. He is just kinda weird. I went to my room and grabbed some pajamas and took a shower. I checked my sister's room first because I wanted to tell her that Joe was going to be my date to her wedding but she wasn't there. I took my shower, assuming that she would be home by the time I got out.

"That's weird." I said as I checked her room again after my shower was done. I went downstairs and she wasn't down there either but Chris was still sitting on the couch, drinking.

"Hey Chris, do you know where Nina is?" I asked.

"She is working the night shift tonight. Oh and can you get me another beer?" He slurred.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I retorted.

"Because I asked you to!" He shouted angrily.

"Woah, chill out, I'll get you another beer." I said, taken back.

"Do not tell me to chill out, young lady!" He stumbled up off the couch and followed me into the kitchen. He was making a big deal out of this situation. I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed another Corona for Chris.

"I'm sorry, here." I apologized, handing him the beer. Out of no where, Chris's hand came flying towards my face and he slapped me across the cheek, then grabbed my wrists, squeezing them quite tight. I cringed at the pain.

"Don't you have attitude with me. You listen to what I ask you to do." He then pushed me into the edge of the counter and walked back into the other room, beer in hand. My eyes teared up and I quietly went up the back stairs in the kitchen, locking myself in my room. I rubbed my stinging cheek with my hand and asked myself,

"What just happened?" I made my way into the bathroom and looked at my cheek. There was a huge red mark on my left cheek and my wrists were already starting to bruise. I then lifted up the back of my shirt and saw a huge bruised and bleeding line across the bottom of my back. It looked pretty deep. I grabbed some toilet paper, wet it, and lightly dabbed at the cut. It instantly started to sting and I lightly moaned in pain. I cleaned it up the best I could and grabbed some Neosporin and a roll of gauze that I had in a first aid kit in the bathroom. I lightly spread some Neosporin on the wound and wrapped the gauze around my waist so it covered the cut. After that I went to bed.

AN- I know its short and boring but it will get better!

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning, I woke up to the phone ringing and all I heard after that was Chris scream and he ran into my room.

"Get up and dressed, we have to go!" He shouted at me. I was afraid to question him after what happened last night so I just did what he said. I quickly put some clothes on that covered my bruises and cuts, covered up the bruise on my cheek, and brushed my teeth before hurrying downstairs and getting in the car with Chris.

"Um, what happened?" I asked.

"You're sister was in a car accident. A deer ran in front of her car on her way home so she swerved and crashed into an electrical pole. She died instantly." Chris replied. My hand flew up to my mouth and I burst into tears. We sped to the hospital and when we got there we were told to say our last goodbyes. Chris went first. After a couple minutes, he exited the room my sister's body was in and it was my turn. I took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. I closed the door and immediately saw her body. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep but I knew she would never wake up. The thought of that made me cry. I walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair located next to her. She had cuts and bruises all over her head and arms. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine then started to talk.

"How could you do this to me? We were supposed to go to the final dress fitting today for your wedding. You were supposed to get married and live a wonderful life. You were supposed to watch me grow up and we were supposed to stay together forever. And you were supposed to give me advice on boys, especially Joe." I was sobbing at this point. After a minute, I continued, "Oh guess what! I know this doesn't mean anything anymore but yesterday I asked Joe to be my date at your wedding. And he said yes! That was the highlight of my week." I was then silent again. "Well I probably have to hurry up now so I just want to say thank you for taking care of me when mom and dad died. I don't know what I'm going to do without you now. Things are going to very different. I love you, I'll miss you but I'll see you later." I kissed her hand and stood up. I looked at Nina one last time before leaving the room. When I got into the hallway of the hospital, I saw Chris. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked like a wreck. I immediately went over to him and just hugged him. We just cried.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll find a way to make this work, I promise." He replied. Soon after, we left to go back home. When I got home, it was around noon and remembered that Joe was probably still at his photo shoot. I decided to call him anyway and let him know what was going on. I dialed his number and after a couple seconds got to his voicemail. After the beep I said crying,

"Hey Joe, um I know you're at your shoot right now but um, this morning, my sister was killed. So I'll be waiting at your house when you get home because I really just want to be with you right now. Okay, I'll see you later, bye." I hung up and for the next four hours, I didn't eat anything, drink anything, or get up to do anything. I just sobbed into my pillow.

When I looked at the clock for the first time since I got home, I saw that it was 4:15. Joe was probably home by now. Why hadn't he called me? Did he get my message? I got up and quickly drove over to Joe's house. I rang the doorbell and Joe answered.

"Hey- woah, what's wrong?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"D-Did you g-get my message?" I stuttered out.

"No, what happened?"

"My s-sister d-died. She w-was in a car a-accident this morning." Joe pulled me inside and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Joe carried me up to his room and layed me down on his bed, then sat next to me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like I have no one left." I said.

"That's not true. You have me." I then hugged him and cried into his chest for a while. It must have been hours before one of us spoke again.

"Hey, what happened to your back?" He asked. I guess my shirt had ridden up and he saw the semi-bloody gauze. I wiped the tears falling down my face away and replied,

"Oh, um nothing. I uh, just um, fell down the stairs."

"Okay…" He said, giving me a questioning look. "But let me help you take care of that. Its starting to bleed through." I hesitated for a second but decided to let him help me.

"K." He grabbed some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, and Neosporin and had me lay down on my stomach on his bed. He unwrapped the gauze I had on previously and examined the wound.

"This looks like it needs stitches." He said. I became a little worried because I don't like hospitals. They remind me of when my parents died and now my sister.

"Can you sit up, though, so I can cover it please?" Joe asked. I sat up on the edge of his bed and he reached around my waist, wrapping the gauze around my back. I could smell his sweet breath and it surprisingly calmed me.

"K, let's go, I'll take you to the hospital." Joe stated.

"Nah, that's okay, I'm sure it will be fine." I answered, nervously.

"No, Kenz, we're going to the hospital. No buts. I don't want it to get infected." He then picked me up and brought me out to his car.

"Joe, really, I'll be fine." I objected.

"No buts, Mackenzie. I'm taking you to the hospital." He got in the car and we started our 10 minute drive to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was assigned to a room about 20 minutes after our arrival to the ER. I was told to lay on my stomach on the table. The doctor lifted my shirt up, took the gauze off, and placed cloths around the wound. He numbed my back but once he started, I could still feel pain. Joe sat down next to me and let me hold his hand.

"You doing okay?" Joe asked about half way through.

"Yeah." I answered in pain.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, the doctor was done stitching my back. He put some medicine on it and then wrapped some gauze around my waist. He gave me some pills to take so that I wouldn't get infected and told me how to take care of the stitches, then he let us leave.

Joe and I were both silent on the way but it wasn't awkward. I started thinking about this morning and silently broke down. Joe grabbed my hand and held onto it until we got home.

"I'll be right back." Joe said as we were sitting in his room. I layed down on his bed and stuffed my face into his pillow. It smelled so good; it smelled like him. A couple minutes later he returned and shut the door.

"Um, I hope its okay that I told my family what happened." He said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I said, turning to look at him. He came over to the bed and layed down next to me. At this point, we were facing each other. Joe placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the falling tears.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you." He whispered. I lightly grabbed his wrist and we just layed there, looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Joe started to move closer to me and at that moment, I knew he was going to kiss me. I started to become really nervous because this is the day I had been waiting for. A second later, our lips met and it felt like an electric shock ran throughout my body. He broke the kiss and when our eyes met, I smiled and so did he. I joined our lips together again and the feeling that I got while kissing him was amazing. Joe wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. The kiss started to become more intense and I ran my fingers through Joe's hair. We broke apart for a second to catch our breaths and then reconnected. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, His tongue entered my mouth and then he rolled me on top of him. We started to have a full on make out session but were soon interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Joe said, answering the knock as I rolled off of him.

"Are you guys going to eat dinner?" Nick asked, opening the door.

"Woah, sorry if I was interrupting something." He continued.

"No, its fine. And I'm not that hungry." I said.

"Me neither." Joe said. Nick replied with an 'okay' and left, shutting the door behind him. After a couple seconds of silence, Joe said,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." I smiled and said,

"Same." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head in his chest.

"Um, Kenz, I know this isn't the best time to ask you this but I don't know how much longer I can go on without asking you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" I could tell Joe was a little nervous to ask me that. I paused for a second and then looked up at him and kissed him, passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yes." Joe smiled and then sweetly kissed my forehead. I buried myself back into Joe's chest and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I realized that it was morning and I had slept at the Jonas household. Joe and I were still in the same position that we had fallen asleep in yesterday. I looked at the clock; it was 9:00 a.m. I then realized that the last time I had talked to Chris was yesterday when we got back from the hospital. I lightly kissed Joe on the lips to wake him up and he stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Morning boyfriend." I said, happy that Joe and I were finally together.

"Good morning girlfriend." He replied.

"I should really call Chris. He is probably worried about me since I haven't spoke to him since yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'm gonna go talk to my mom real quick." We both got up and out of bed. Joe left the room and I went to brush my teeth and call Chris. He was probably at work since he isn't allowed to take any more days off than he already has so I called him on his work phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, its me, Mackenzie." I said.

"Hey, where were you all night? I was worried, I had no idea where you were." Chris said.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I stayed at Joe's." He was quiet on the other end so I spoke again,

"Don't worry, nothing happened. Joe isn't that kind of guy. Plus he is my best friend. He was just comforting me."

"Okay, I just want you to be safe. What are you doing today.? Because I'm trying to set up some plans for the funeral and stuff."

"Alright, I'll probably just stay with Joe."

"Okay. I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to recover my stitches. It wasn't that easy to put the medication on myself so when Joe came back up, I asked him to help. He put the medication that the doctor gave me on the stitches and wrapped the gauze around me. I then took my pill and we went downstairs to have breakfast. As soon as I got downstairs I saw Denise in the kitchen and she immediately came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, hunny!"

"Thanks." I said.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you 24/7." She said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Joe and I sat down at the kitchen table and ate some chocolate chip pancakes.

"These are really good. Thanks for making us breakfast, Denise!" I said.

"Oh thank you! And no problem. Any time." She replied.

After we finished breakfast, we sat down to watch some TV but decided not to when my sister's death was all over the news. Because I was the Jonas Brothers best friend, the paparazzi knew everything and anything about me also. We went back upstairs and I figured I should go home for a little since Chris probably saw what was going on on TV.

"Joe, I think I'm gonna go home and shower and stuff and make sure Chris is okay. I'll be back later."

"Yeah, I think that's good idea. You smell." He said waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Do I really?" I asked, smelling my shirt.

"No, I was kidding!" He replied, laughing.

"Oh okay, good." I grabbed my keys from his dresser and he walked me downstairs and outside to my car.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." He said, and kissed me. It lingered for a couple seconds. And then I pulled away.

"Yupp." I kissed him one last time and then got in my car and left.


End file.
